The Demon Within
by Pluh
Summary: The blight is upon us and the end may be near. The darkspawn have returned and are threatening to kill us all. The Grey Wardens are few, but there is one amongst them that can lead us to victory. She must combine the forces across Ferelden in order to stop the evil that is here while keeping her own demons at bay.


**A/n: Hello all. Once again I have a story pop into my brain while I'm asleep so that probably explains some things. I've been on Ffnet for a while but this is my first DRagon age story, so I'm excited about breaking away from my norm.**

 **I am currently playing my third DA origins play through and i am finding new parts of the game with each run I do. In other words this game is amazing.**

 **I hope you enjoy but please make sure you pay attention to the rating.**

* * *

With her arm draped over Lady Landra's endentured servant Iona, Elissa's smile grows as she thinks about the last few hours. The younger Cousland has beded many over her short life, male and female alike, but none were as talented as this elf girl from Denerim. Iona has made her forget all about her older brother Fergus, leaving to go to Ostagar to join King Cailens forces. She made her forget about the brave face her nephew Oren put on as his father left to go join the fight against the darkspawn. She has also forgotten about her own father being forced to wait for Arl Howes remaining forces to arrive and the strange man named Duncan who made her mother upset by trying to recruit her to become a Grey Warden. Elissa needed her mind to be taken off of it all by her sweet Iona and it has.

Her mind has been put at ease by the same woman who's breast Elissa is now caressing, eliciting a slight moan of pleasure. The same breast that lady Cousland continues to touch until she can feel a hardened nipple between her fingers. Her hand then travels lower, barely touching the skin, feeling the muscles in her abdomen slightly twitch while the still slumbering Iona begins to breath a little heavier. Fingers finding their destination between parted legs which causes the elf girls eyes to open wide, then roll back with pleasure.

"Lovely." Cousland whispers to the girl seductively. Elissa takes the point of her ear and bites down, causing her lover to breath in sharply and continue to want more.

Wanting to look into her lovers eyes when she orgams, Elissa rolls her over onto her back. She can sense that Iona is getting closer to finishing with each stroke of her finger. Her inner walls begin to tighten around small strong fingers as the Denerim native hips grind onto her hand, wanting to feel more. Elissa curls each finger, one at a time to find the spot on the inner wall while her thumb strokes the sensitive area above her opening. And as her orgasm hits, Iona cries out her lovers name, begging her for more.

After a moment Lady Cousland can see the complete satisfaction in her lovers expression. She slowly pulls her hand away and brings her fingers to her mouth tasting the sweetness. She leans down to share it with Iona, kissing her deeply. Tongues glide in each other's mouth effortlessly and soon both women are thirsting for more of each other. Rolling her over, Iona is now straddling this talented human and looking down upon her with desire.

Slowly, she kisses the woman who has provided her with so much pleasure, and begins to work her way down to already aroused breasts, sucking on each one, while Elissa's hands are running through her hair. The elf can feel Elissa gently pushing her head down, encouraging Iona to suck a little harder. Loving the whimpers coming from the human, Iona obliges her wishes and bites down causing Elissa's body to tense up and her to breathe in quickly at the pain, but relax after a soft stream of air is felt over her aroused nipple.

Iona has never had a lover this talented either. Sure her deceased husband satisfied her but the widowed endentured servant is conviced that they will write songs of Elissa Cousland, and her amazing ability. Iona has lost track of how many orgasms she has had over the last few hours and is doubtful her body could handle another one without needing a full meal and a nights rest. As she kisses each inch of the humans skin, from her chest to her inner hips, a stray thought enters her mind. That Iona may actually be falling in love with one of the most revered, sought after, and if the stories are correct, deadliest humans ever to walk the land.

Reaching her destination she makes a long deliberate stroke with her tongue from the bottom to the very top of the humans wet opening. Iona is pleased with the loud cry of ecstasy from above, and smiles as she tastes her lover again. Making eye contact with the woman she is pleasing, Iona continues to taste every inch that she can to make Ellissa squirm until she hits one particular spot. Legs tighten around her head and hands hold her in place while Elissa grinds her hips onto her face.

"Maker...right there...yes."

Pleased with her work so far, Iona pushes a single finger into her entrance and the human woman continues to move her hips in motion with her tongue. Each moan is getting louder and Iona can hear Elissas's wretched hound scratching to be let out. Ignoring his whines the two woman are content with pleasing each other until sun up. The one thing that does distract them mometarily is the third person in the bed who has just woken up.

"Must you? I'm trying to sleep." Dairren asks in annoyance.

How Lady Landras son talked his way into her bed, Elissa will never know but she thought it might be fun with two companions. Too bad he was finished before either one of the lady's could get started.

"Yes we must...since someone can't rise to the occasion." Elissa's snide remark causes Dairren to stand up quickly, look for his clothes so he can leave, and Iona to laugh, causing an incredible sensation to travel through her body. Confident she wants both of those actions to happen again, Elissa continues.

"You dare to call yourself a man when you can barely please yourself, much less either one of us." Feeling the vibration of Iona's lips on her opening causes Ellissa to throw her head back and moan. She has completely forgotten about the flustered male standing at the foot of her bed with a slight budge in his pants until he utters his next statement.

"You bitch! I've killed people for saying less to me." He says grabbing for his sword.

"So have I!" Elissa snarls back. "Now leave before I cut off what is left of your manhood and display it on my mantle."

The look of shear terror on Dairren is enough of a treat so that Elissa's grip loosens on the dagger she's about to push into his heart. He's not worth the effort and besides there is a talented mistress currently...

"Fuck the Maker!" Elissa screams, as Iona begins to suck on her clit. The outburst causes Iona to continue and the petrified Dairren to stop in his tracks.

"Did you...did you just?"

"What, you have no problem making a mess of yourself while watching us satisfy each other, but take the Makers name in vein and you have a problem? Just get the fuck out."

Not knowing what to say to the wench he slams the door behind him. Dairren is just glad to be out of that demon woman and her hell hounds room. He thought the rumors were false and she was just a royal whore he could have a trist with, and then tell all his friends about back home. As it turns out, Elissa Cousland is everything that legend has said and more. With hair that is as white as snow and eyes that are blue as any ocean, the tails of her beauty did not lie. And just like the stories of her mention, those blue eyes that can make any mortal do her bidding, anger her and they turn black as night and she looks to be as pure evil as the darkspawn that threaten their very land.

"Maker, fuck yes." He can hear a muffled cry of pleasure through the door.

He is just happy that by nights end this demon spawn will be no more. His stomach instantly twists into a knot as his nerves begin to grow while he thinks about what could have just happened. Fed up with listening to the Makers name be used in such context he proceeds through the twists and turns of castle Cousland to find Rendon Howe. He only hopes that the Arl of Amaranthine brought enough men to kill this evil wench and her family.

Howe has repeated to Dairren numerous times that taking the Highever castle from his former friend will be easy. Most of the people of Ferelden are already convinced that the daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland was born from the magic of the Blood mage's and has been created to lead the Darkspawn to victory. Killing this woman is the only choice they have and give them all a chance to end the blight once and for all.


End file.
